


back to you

by somehearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, just boyfriends being boyfriends, kind of, wishlist for season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehearts/pseuds/somehearts
Summary: alec finds out that magnus plans to go to edom to get some answers.loosely based off of the 'malec's sacrifice' promo for s3.





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own! feedback is appreciated, also constructive criticism always welcome but pls don't be mean :( 
> 
> also this promo killed me and I was inspired (at 4am lol whats new)

Alec heaved a sigh of frustration, scrubbing a hand down his face. He was running on minimal sleep and the rampant demon activity throughout New York was not helping.

“Where are they coming from?” He asked while looking to Izzy and Catarina, both of whom continued to study the map of New York. Catarina had offered her services while Magnus was busy with clients. With the rise of demon activity, more and more people had demanded the use of Magnus’ talents which meant that Alec and Magnus hadn’t had much time to themselves recently.

“It’s hard to tell, but we should have some answers from Magnus soon.” Catarina replied, tapping on the monitor. 

Alec’s head shot up, “What do you mean answers from Magnus?” 

Catarina frowned at him. “Magnus didn’t tell you?”

Izzy glanced between her brother and the warlock, chewing on her lip.

Alec gritted his teeth, ignoring his heart that was thumping wildly in his chest. He had a bad feeling. “Tell me what, Catarina?”

“He plans to go to Edom to find out all he can about these Edomei.” She said slightly hesitantly as if afraid of his reaction. 

Alec seemed to forget how to breathe for a few precious seconds but then he recovered and put on a mask of calm to hide his inner turmoil. It proved to be fruitless when he caught Izzy looking at him, worry clear in her eyes. He should've known better than to try and hide his emotions from her. 

“But isn’t that where his f-” He cut himself off with a quick glance at Izzy. He didn’t want to share Magnus’ past with anyone, unless he had explicit permission and now was not the time to tell his sister. His primary concern was Magnus. 

"I can open a portal to the loft. He shouldn't be gone yet." Catarina said, hands already glowing with magic. Alec nodded his thanks and watched as Catarina made the portal. 

He used to think that all warlock magic must be the same but now, as he watched Catarina work, he noticed the differences between her magic and Magnus'. With Magnus' magic, Alec always felt warm as if the magic recognised and loved him as Magnus did. While Catarina's was friendly, it didn't have the same feel for Alec. 

Alec stepped through the portal and immediately relaxed in the familiar surroundings that he now knew as home. It had been home for a long time but travelling from the Institute directly into the Loft always seemed to make him realise just how much the Institute had never been his home. As he was contemplating this, he glanced up and saw Magnus look at him in surprise. Alec took a few steps towards his boyfriend before stopping just in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Magnus closed his eyes briefly before grabbing Alec's hand in his own. "I didn't want you to try and stop me." He watched as Alec furrowed his brow.

"What? Magnus I don't want to stop you. I couldn't if I tried anyway with how stubborn you are," Magnus let out a snort at this, "You can't just up and leave to go to a dimension of Hell, your father's dimension by the way, without telling your very worried boyfriend." Alec gripped Magnus' hand tightly, as Magnus raised his other hand to cup Alec's cheek. 

He tipped Alec's head down so he could rest their foreheads together. "Alexander," was the only thing he said.

"You're going to make it back." Alec's voice left no room for disagreement, as if Magnus would dare to disagree. Magnus pulled his head away from Alec's with a smile. 

"Why wouldn't I?" He lightly gripped Alec's neck, eyes darting over his boyfriend's face. "Look what I have waiting for me."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (+twitter) @/alecolightwood, also feel free to come and chat cause I get pretty lonely! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
